


Fae Queen

by flickawhip



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fae Queen

Aurora smiles, watching Maleficent dance and fly happily. The two of them have been close for years and yet she can’t help but smile every time Maleficent flies. Maleficent lands, wrapping her in her arms, kissing her gently then taking flight with Aurora still in her arms. 

They land in a tree and Aurora finds herself laughing. 

“Are you happy my Queen?”

Maleficent smiles as she asks the question. 

“Yes, my gentle fae….”

Aurora smiles, unable to keep her affection from flooding her voice. 

“Are you happy, my love?”

Maleficent smiles as she replies. 

“I am… I am very happy my Beastie.”


End file.
